<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Well, well, well by Laylawholovesloki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002573">Well, well, well</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylawholovesloki/pseuds/Laylawholovesloki'>Laylawholovesloki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fanfiction - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Meh, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylawholovesloki/pseuds/Laylawholovesloki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Navy is 17. Ready to graduate. She’s young and full of ambition. She’s wanting to do everything on her own. But a guy comes into her life and destroys her life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Navy/rick James/cole</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Well, well, well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amane8009+embers+of+your+darkness">Amane8009 embers of your darkness</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by<br/>Embers Of Your Darkness(Gangster!Katsuki x Reader)<br/>Amane8009</p><p> </p><p>I love the story!!<br/>It’s not finished but it’s a start.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Navy is walking through the trees as she sees a boy her age, reading a book. His curly unruly hair is about shoulder length. His gangly legs and arms. His dark green hair is super curly. His soft blue eyes glares at the woods. He seems entranced with the woods. I straightened my skirt and ran for the school doors. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>